The Rules to Being Invisible
by Readette
Summary: Ally Dawson is invisble or atleast she like to think she is. when she gets to school she is ignored unless they need someone to punch. AS life goes on in Alcott HIgh school she will explain the rules and try to follow them that is until someone touched her book. Her so called father is never home,her mother well she is a bitch that is rotting in hell, her friends? What are friends?
1. Prolouge

**The Rules to Being Invisible Austin & Ally story.**

**Prologue**

**"You can just sit in here, impervious and invisible. So invisible you might even forget yourself."**

**― Charles Yu, How to Live Safely in a Science Fictional Universe**

**I'm safe in my own world where no one looks at me, so no one can judge me. It's too bad I can't live in my own world. ****Instead I'm stuck with people who don't refuse to look at me unless they need someone to throw eggs at. Which I don't have the privilege of saying metaphorically.**

**Yes I've been egged, whispered about, and I've been shoved in front of lockers. You know when your about to enter middle school and your worried about being shoved into a locker well, we really should have worried about being shoved on to the outside of the locker not so much as the inside. It hurts!**

**I'm getting off topic here, the point is everyone has their own clique version of Hell. High school happens to be mine. I never fought back because well it's pointless if, I fight with words they would be to big and complex for the teenaged Neanderthal to understand if, I did it with fist I would be suspended, and if I went to an authority figure like I have before they would tell me toughen up.**

**So as you can see I don't have much choice but to just hope to fade into the background. Where I like to think is a temporary place for me. I had my life planned out you know, but that had to change.**

**He had to just suddenly decide to be the devil to my Hell.**

**The day I forgot the number one rule: don't look up in the hall. Yes the one time I, Ally Dawson, broke a rule my life was altered.**

* * *

**"Everyone smiles with that invisible gun to their head."- Chuck Palahniuk**

**Rule #1 Keep walking don't look up. If you drop a pen, that sucks.**

**Keep going.**

**Head straight to your class forget your locker if possible.**

**In my case it was impossible.**

**I walked in the halls of Louisa May Alcott (born: November 29th 1832 and lived till 1882) high school looked down at the floor and commenced the zombie walk behind the students who decided to take up an entire hall with five well known students lining it.**

**At Alcott high were small student bodies with an even smaller faculty, so no one is popular only well known, known, and this is where yours truly comes along the invisible.**

**I walked behind them and watched there shiny new shoes leave scuff marks next to the ancient scuffs. I keep going focusing on the scuffs and the sound of feet moving until I reach into my messenger bag to pull out my book.**

**I frowned I could have sworn it was here I mean I stayed a little later than usual at gym last night by self. I couldn't have left it there! Did I?**

**No I couldn't have my feet stopped and changed directions at a quicker pace and went to my locker a forbidden path.**

**I can't believe I even remembered where it is. i always avoid my locker because thats where the devil and his goblins play. I reached my batterd up locker. the locker had a fol smell all around it from the time someone left month old chinese food. Bleh! **

**Two whole turns to the right then stop at thirty-two. One turn to the left, twenty-two. Then stop right on zero. Click! The rustic locker swings open. I look around my locker complete empty except for a spare change of clothes for egg emergency.**

**No! I did leave it there. How could I have been so stupid! I scowled at myself.**

**Then I heard it.**

**"I'd catch a grenade for ya yeah yeah jump in front of a train for ya..." a soft perfect voice of what sounded like an angel sung. He was coming it was to late. the words he sang were my words that I spilled out onto the pages of my sacred book. **

**His shiny probably new sneakers squeaked on the tile, but that didnt shake him he countinued to sing in his siren voice.**

**"i would go threw all this pain take a bullet straight threw my brain yes I would die for you baby but you woudlnt do the same." The voice was getting closer becoming more powerful, and if possible more beautiful.**

**"No no no you wouldnt do the same." He was here,his breathe hit the back of my neck creating goosebumps on my arms.**

**Shit!**

**My head snapped up, I could no longer resist. There at that exact moment I broke my first rule. Never look up.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own the Austin & Ally characters.

HI there!

I am the writer of this story that I call the rules to being invisible. I wrote this story on my ipod then transferred it into my computer. When I did this I realized it was much shorter then I thought it was. So I combined two parts to make the prologue sorry if it confuses you. I am a really big fan of Disney Channel and I am 16 this is my first story here on this site and on the internet. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Also if there are any stories that you guys have written that you want me to read I would be glad to.

Thank you for giving my story a chance and tell me if I should change anything or if you like it the way it is.

-Readette


	2. Seriously? what did I do!

**The Rules to Being Invisible**

**Austin & Ally story**

**Part 1.**

**"The invisible and the non-existent look very much alike." -Delo Mcknow**

**Rule #2 under no Circumstance should you speak to the Devil.**

**Also and I emphasis this DO NOT MAKE PHYSICAL CONTACT!**

**That was my song the bastard was singing My song! That I wrote! He gives me a sick and twisted smile the same one he gives when he's about to unleash his friends with eggs on me.**

**Yes he, Austin Moon, is the very person that makes high school hell for me. I stare at him my jaw tightened; my beat up military colored messenger bag falls to the floor and lands with a thud. My Brown eyes widen at the blonde haired boy with light brown eyes that have flecks of beautiful gold and a bright green that would put the go light in traffic to shame.**

**"Hey Ally-Gator we haven't seen you around. We missed you right guys?" The Words float in the air and smack me back into the reality of the situation. I hear the murmur of his entourage agreeing with him.**

**"Don't call me that!" I hiss with as much venom as possible.**

**"Then what am I supposed to call you? A whore,a bitch, or maybe slut?" Austin's words shoot me in the heart. Even thought, I know there lies and untrue.**

**"How about you don't call me. You just give my book back and stay out of my life!" I suggest in what is considered a smart ass tone..**

**"Oh cause having no friends and staying locked up in your room to study is a life." He snarkily Comments. I was getting real tired of his stupid attitude. He was the god damn reason people wouldn't get near me.**

**I hate Austin Moon with such a intense fire that it was nothing compared to the wild fires that are prone to the vegetated areas of Australia, Western Cape of South Africa and throughout the dry forests and grasslands of North America and Europe. Am I really that much of a know it all? wow even im starting to hate myself.**

**"It's better of a life then you have. I would rather have REAL friends then have ones who are scared of me like yours are Moon. Now like I said before GIVE ME MY BOOK!" Score one for Ally-Cat! ...Did i really just call myself ally cat? Anyway lets get back to the situation at hand.**

**I was seething with anger at this point who the hell does he think he is? Looking through MY book and reading, which I didn't even know he could do, My songs that I wrote. He even had the freaking nerve to sing them! He makes me doubt myself even more then i should and expects me to be Miss peaches about this? FAT CHANCE!**

**Boom! His hands hit the rusty old metal lockers that sit right besides mine. Trapping me with his hands, he leans down because of his obvious height advantage his nose now touching mine. I was suddenly more aware of him.**

**My eyes must have been the size of the moon (No pun intended) by now. He huskily whispers to me "You could at least say please Dawson." My heart was beating like the drums the apes were beating in George of the jungle movie. I'm zoning out again aren't I?**

**Anyways, at this point my voice could barely work I'm surprised I even managed to whisper" Please?" in an unsure tone. He keeps leaning more and more into my face to the point where his lips were just away by an inch.**

**"Please what?" Austin says in that same low voice.**

**He leans closer and closer then BAM!**

* * *

**"I wish I was as invisible as you make me feel."**

**-Fallout Boy, the Pros and Cons Of Breathing**

**Rule 3: Never run in the halls. Easier said then done.**

**I'm not a violent person really I'm not it's just there is something about that blonde haired boy that makes me want to throw a bus at him. But that would be destruction of school property.**

**So when I saw Austin clutching his face in pain and cursing at me. Well I was just as shocked as his friends where. Their eyes popped out of their sockets and they stared at me like I just claimed I was the queen of a Martian colony that came to take earths chicken and candy. But I'm pretty sure I didn't look any different.**

**I overcame my shock pretty quickly and reached for my military green bag sitting on the floor more ragged then usual and ran like turtle ninjas overtook the school. Wow I have been reading to much comic books gosh next thing you know I'm making an analogy with Robin swinging in to save me. ANYWAY lets get back to the present.**

**I was running so fast the track team probably couldn't keep up with me. My adrenaline was pulsing in my veins, like I just had a massive sugar rush. I received glares from students I pushed out of the way, but I gave them right back. Which being so out of character for me shocked them but they recovered enough to stick there noses in the air. Snobs.**

**When I reached my AP Biology class I sat up front in the right corner closest to the door so I could escape quicker after the bell. My heart pumping in my chest was so loud I was sure the buffoons in the hall could hear it. The Bell quickly rang and the teacher slammed the door shut. She is obviously in a good mood isnt she.**

**"Leave me the hell alone and try to look busy if the principle walks in!" she shouts at us. How she was a Mrs. Was beyond my knowledge seeing as how much of a ray of sunshine she is.**

**I quickly composed my self and reached for my bags while the class texted and shouted nonsense at each other. I picked my bag up and found MY BOOK! But...but I didn't get it back from him! How did…how…I don't…WHAT?! I picked my bag up and saw a name sewn into the fabric in a fancy script. I read the name quickly then dropped the bag right on the floor and it fell with a crash. students looked up from there oh so perfect lives to see a small preview of mine falling apart. they went back to talking about whatever party that I was never invited to. Some even conjured up a few of their brain cells to glare at me and scoff in my face.**

**Why does the man up there hate me huh? Please dear lord let me have read the name wrong please! Nope in fancy black thread read the name Austin Moon.**

**Shit!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin & Ally characters**

**HI again! Thank you so much for all the positive comments! i really am happy that you guys seem to like it so far. Trust me it will progress better and flow more. Its really awesome of you guys to read this just for little ol, me. THANK YOU!**


	3. What did I ever do to you?

**Word - that invisible dagger-Emile M. Cioran**

**Rule 3: never be drawn to someone and don't worry about their problems. Chances are there going to want to be there friend and friends come with problems**

**It can't be that hard can it? I mean all I have to do is apologize for punching him in the face when he tried to kiss me, give him his backpack which I accidentally stole, and ask politely for my backpack. Your probably shaking your head no but could you at least humor me? Even if it is quite farfetched.**

**Everyone in class were chatting away about some new party or even some shoes they saw at the mall while I doodled whatever thought popped into my head. I tuned out everyone and thought back to the disturbing moment.**

**Why would he try to kiss me? Was it to test the rumors? No it couldn't be I mean he did start the first one and everyone else came out with there own version. To think we were ever friends!**

**Why is it that someone who looks so innocent and angel like could really be what makes hell run? I'll admit it he docent look like your traditional devil. He docent have horns coming out of his head, no forked tail not that I would check his butt for one, and not even a evil pointy goatee.**

**If anything he is the exact opposite tousled blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in too bad they never shine in fact they look quiet dull now, and he was so tall. So in other words no one cared that he was the holder for hells doors they just wanted to be on his side because a smile from him to you was like a brand new car, a gift. So yes everyone swooned when he came into the room except for me I prefer to do this more quietly...**

**I kept thinking repulsive thoughts until I heard someone say my name and my head snapped up.**

**"...Ohmigosh you will never believe what I saw in the hall! It was that Dawson girl what's her name Sally? Anyway I saw her with Austin Moon! And it looked like they were kissing!" a girl squealed in the back of the room. You can tell by the way she started her sentence that she was a well-known.**

**"GROSS...he probably has like a STD now or something!" Another girl responded.**

**"Yeah she was probably trying to convince him to go into a closet with her! What a w****!" one annoying girl backed up. At this point my pen snapped splattering ink all over my book. The first girls voice I think came out in a whisper I almost didn't hear it "Oh...I thought they were kind of cute together..."**

**I smiled maybe not everyone at this school was stupid and evil...**

**"I wonder why we dont have any classes with her?" Okay so maybe not eveyone at this school is evil.**

* * *

**"You're too good for this world, and because of that the world will eventually crush you."**

**― Paul Auster, Invisible**

**Rule 5: Never curse. It gives you something in common with the swinish of the school. Well that went out the door.**

**The bell rang and I proceeded to my next 4 classes and contemplated what I was going to say to Austin when I asked him for my bag and gave him his. I rehearsed what I was going to say over and over in my head, erasing and adding parts into my apology for punching him and then running.**

**Then the lunch bell rang and kids shuffled into homeroom while others, like me, raced toward the cafeteria. The well knows in the front, the known's following like a dog on a leash, and the invisibles fading into the background mixing in with the crowd. Students shouted and waved to fellow students until we reached the cafeteria.**

**There he was, Austin Moon, sitting with his friends all at one large circular table outside on the patio. His friends A.K.A my monsters consisted of Dez his best friend, Dallas the muscle of the group not that Austin couldn't handle that...not that I noticed or anything...,and Trish the more brainy not as evil part of the group. The rest of them were knows trying to get the groups approval...I know sad right?**

**I felt his eyes examine me with anger and mischief. I noticed the red kind of purple mark on his face. At the same time I felt proud like I did that!? Then I felt guilt like I did that?**

**Here goes nothing. I got up and marched straight up to his table and opened my mouth to begin my diplomatic apology.**

**"Hey whore! How's it going?" Austin smirked. Right then my diplomatic speech flew out the window and got hit by a bus.**

**"Hey a**-wipe! How's your face, still sore?" I said with fake cheeriness. His eyes glower at me. At this point everyone was watching shocked that I approached The Austin Moon. Just forget they are there Ally just focus on Austin and your backpack.**

**"What do you want?" he angrily spits at me "What do you want to nag at me for your stupid book? Look I found it at the gym and I was curious so I read it god its like there's some huge secret!'**

**"Actually I came to apologize for punching you..."**

**"Really?" Austin says surprised the coroners of his mouth lifting into a smile.**

**"But the changed when you started being an a** so forget the apology." I finished quickly. The corners of his mouth dropped into a scowl.**

**"Then hurry up and tell me what you want!"**

**"Okay okay! Look I took your backpack by accident and you took mine so I kind of need it back..."**

**He smiled mischievously, I did NOT like where this was going!**

**"Okay you can have your backpack..."**

**"YES! Thank you!" I yelled smiling I was so happy I hugged him. Austin face immediately turned red. Was Austin blushing? I didn't worry about it I was to busy reaching for my back pack, when he snatched it up.**

**"whoa there, Dawson You didn't let me finish!" He says giving me a cocky smile. Suspending the bag in the air so i cant reach it, he puts a hand on my head to keep me fom attempting to rach for the bag. Jerk. Stupid,tall,egoistical and not to metion an ass jerk.**

**"I knew I couldn't trust you." I murmured.**

**"You have to do something for me." Austin smiles victoriously.**

**I hate him. I hate him with a passion.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin & Ally characters**

**So what do you think?**

**i would love to hear from you guys! Tell me if you have an idea for a character or a sub plot!**

**After all you guys are the readers so you guys deserve to get what you want,**

**i would like to give a shout out to the following people who make me feel all warm anf fuzzy inside.**

**1. Kelly who is a guest. that makes me feel awesome! Its also an honor :D**

**2. Mandymay325 for being pretty amazing :D**

**3. Awesomesauce325 for being awesome! note this persons real name is not Bob.**


	4. The world hates me!

The Rules to Being Invisible

Austin & Ally story.

Part 4

"I always felt as a kid that I was underappreciated, invisible or weird, but I've always secretly thought people would one day appreciate what is different about me. I'm always putting that message out there."

-Judd Apatow

Rule7: Remember your important no matter what people say or do to you. It's like a talent to be invisible not everyone can handle it... But I'm starting to think I can't anymore.

He grabbed me buy my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I heard gasp coming from our little audience. Austin Moon the boy who threw eggs,whispers into the ears of people lies about me,and calls me names since the f****** seventh grade is hugging me. The weird part? I didn't hate it.

It felt almost warm,happy,and even caring. I didn't hug back in fact I just stood rigid while his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer. His warm breath hit my shoulder in the freezing cafeteria.

"I'm sorry." Austin finally breathes out.

"What?" I was startled. Did he apologize?

"I'm sorry for everything. For the insults! For starting the rumors! And for the spoiled milk in your locker!" He shouts to everyone

"Wait,what spoiled milk?"

"Uh,nothing! Nevermind just don't go to your locker..." He lets go of me. And brings one of his hands to the back of his neck.

I glare at him,the prick put spoiled milk in my locker!

"What? I was mad about the whole punching thing!"He gives me a small teasing smile."By the way nice punch."

"How dare you!"The smile quickly fades."I had it all figured out! I was gonna hate you for the rest of my life! I was going to grow up and make something of my self and write my own autobiography about my life. Where you would make a a small cameo as the guy who made my life hell and that's what pushed me to be greater! Then at the end I would write that you worked at a dead end job as a

Taxi driver!"

Austin's hand falls from his neck and he raises his eyebrow.

"A taxi driver?"

"Then you just had to go and apologize!" I continued ignoring his comment."Then I'm going to be guilty! And have this on my consciences all day for not being the bigger person..." My rant was cut short by Austin putting his hand over my mouth.

"So that's a yes?OW!" Austin removed his hand from my mouth.

"Did you just bite me?! What the hell!" He yells at me.

People i noticed were starting to crowd around us with their eyes popping out of their sockets. They continued watching my dramatic dabut. I almost snorted at the though 'HELL' staring Ally Dawson flashing on a annoying TV commercial. Then i realized PEOPLE WERE STARING. PEOPLE WERE STARING AT ME! The room began to spin. I felt sweat drip from my palms. Why were they staring? Who am i? Whats going on?

"Ally?" I head a familiar blonde boy say to me. What was his name? Adam? No that wasnt it. It was a city in Texas. Dallas? No thats a stupid name. AUSTIN! thats it the cut blonde boys name is Austin and Im Ally. I looked around and thought it over. People were staring at me. Why were they staring? Stop it I wanted to yell at them but couldnt my lips were glued shut. Then I did somthing id come to regret.

"Okay."

"What?" Austin says concern in his eyes.

"I said okay. I will help you." Did I really just say that?

"You will? AWESOME!" He goes in for another hug.

"Whoa there! Yeah no. Here are the rules you don't touch me,insult me, and you don't touch my book." I said with a fierceness I didn't even know I had.

"Okay! You got it Ally-gator!" Austin says in a gleeful manner. Not even phased by my tone.

"Call me that again and I'll kick you in a spot that will make you sing soprano for a week!" I angrily said.

Austin covered his um, man parts with his hands.

"How about Ally-Cat?"I lifted my leg."Okay!Okay no Ally-Cat!Don't hurt me!" He squeaks.

"Come by The Sonic Boom in the Miami Mall at 7:30. Thats when I have my break."

"Fine." Austin says with finality in his voice

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!" I say louder

"I'll see you at seven!" he shouts

"Seven-thirty!" I huff. Then walk away into the small exit way the crowd made for me to leave.

What did I get myself into?

for our own well-being." -Jeanette Winterson

* * *

Rule 8:Always follow the rules. People will notice if you step out of line. They will ether commend you or hate you. Why take a chance?

Pftt that rule went south!

They school day went by with three more classes filled with whispers,people waving to me,and saying "Hi! Ally how's it going" or "Hey do you wanna hang out with us tomorrow? It's going to be sick!" And I owe all my newfound popularity to the Austin Moon. Another reason to semi-hate him.

I would reply to all offers with a "No thanks now please move away from me." or a causal "um I'm good girl who tripped me in the hall 30 minutes ago." they would give me a nervous smile and move away. I focused on my lesson as best as I can and tried to forget the puzzling cafeteria encounter,but it always wedged into my brain like a ear whig.

Why did he seem so nice and happy? It was almost like he liked me,like he wanted to be my friend, almost like he felt regret for everything. That couldn't be it thought,could it? I mean it's not like I felt that towards him.

NO ALLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?HE'S A MONSTER AND ALWAYS WILL BE! HE'S USING YOU TO GET WHAT HE WANTS! My mind shouts at me in a rampage. Then a small almost nonexistent soft voice says what if he's not?. Well isn't this awesome I'm hearing voices in my head.

I had to stop thinking about that disgusting boy before i ened up in a cuckoo house.I opened my book in Class while everyone shouted at each other. I ripped out the pages covered in ink from when I broke my pen. I let my red Bic permanent marker hit the soft page and spent my time crossing out words and rewriting new ones. By the end of class this is all I had.

Waiting for the answers

Holding on to hope

Running out of chances

Won't let it go, won't let it go

Okay so maybe it had something to do with Austin,but that docent mean he's a Friend! Just because he inspired a verse of a new song...

The bell rang and I sprinted out of class and into the hall almost home free,when I smacked right into the f****** devil himself and his ever pleasant minions.

"I'm starting to think you like to inflict pain on me. You wound me Ally. Although it just might be cause' you can't stay away from my sexiness." Austin says with a wide goofy smile as he looked down at me with his shining brown eyes. I almost grinned back until I remembered who I bumped into.

"Just because you black mailed me into doing something for you docent mean you have to act like my friend." I sneer at him. The smile on his face quickly drops.

"Ally that's not what this is about, I really am sorry!" Austin softly spoke.

"Did you ever stop to think it was too late for sorry?" I muttered then walked out of school quickly.

* * *

I AM FANGIRLING AT THIS MOMENT! The most awesomest writer in ths archive reviwed my story! Her name is SmilySteph and she is awesome! If you havent read any of her storys well then what are you doing here reading this go check out her stories! Thanks for reading and please review telling me i should add or change anything to the story!

-Readette

P.S. The lyrics from above belong to Dave Days were just kids search it on YouTube and support him! He is amazing!

P.P.S Sorry i updated later than usual I had to help out at my schools FCS club


	5. No cake?

**The Rules to Being Invisible **

**Austin & Ally story**

**Part 5**

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible, yeah-Taylor Swift Invisible **

**Rule: Never be Weak be strong and proud.**

**I smile my best smile with my dimple showing. ****"Welcome to Sonic Boom! How may I help…, what do you demons want?" My bright happy voice changes into a bitter tone.**

**"Your supposed to work on a song remember?" A sassy clipped voice answers. **

**"Oh I remember but apparently you don't correctly. I said at 7:30 its 6:00 right now genius."**

**"Oh." Her sassy tone deflated. They all looked around the store with no interest showing on there face, until Dallas finally looks at me.**

**"So you like work here?" He isn't the brightest crayon in the box is he? I almost laughed until I looked at the seriousness of his face.**

**"Yeah my Dad owns the store."**

**"Whoa wait, your dad is Lester Dawson?! The owner of the Sonic Boom chain?" Dez yells at me. I nod my head uncomfortable with the look of there shocked and expectant face. "Wow... I thought like all his kids and wife died in like a fire? OW! What the hell Austin?!" Dez clutches his arm and winces in pain. I look away at there pity giving faces and look at the grand piano in the corner. I feel my face get warm and my eyes glisten and blur my vision.**

**"Um yeah most of them died...cept me. Guess I got lucky huh?" My voice croaks and cracks. I gave my best attempt at a fake happy laugh. It comes out bitter and harsh. "Um could you guys um go upstairs and give me a minute? I uh need to close the store." I try to keep the tears from spilling by pressing them closed. "There's a fridge with food upstairs."**

**"Out of my way!" Dez shouts and pounds up the stairs. I hear my feet hit the stairs after Dez along with Trish yelling at him not to run. I open my eyes tears pushing through their barriers already. **

**Austin's P.O.V **

**I pounded up the stairs following my friends. All while trying hard to ignore the splintering in my heart as we walk away from the broken girl. Dallas closes the door when we reach the bright room. Trish jumps atop a blue bean bag while Dez raids the fridge.**

**I grab Dez's shoulder and pull him away from the cake he lunges for.**

**"What the hell Dez? You just had to ask about that!" I whisper yell.**

**"Why do you care dude and OW let go of my shoulder?!" Dez whisper yells back.**

**"I…I don't know. I just do okay!" I whisper yell again. He's right. She's just a nerdy girl from school with a temper problem. Yet when I saw her look away I felt the need to make her look at me and apologize all over again for the things I couldn't fix.**

**"If your so worried about her go check on her. God, are you really so much of an idiot that I have to tell you everything?! And stop whispering it's weird." Trish says.**

**"Maybe I will." I move away from Dez and walk to the door and open it just a tiny crack. Then my heart shatters as I see Ally hunched over the counter with her shoulders moving up and down silently sobbing, all alone in the store. Before I even know what I'm doing I start to walk down the steps ninja method till reach her. I wrap my arm around her feeling an instant of warmth. I breathe into her hair "its okay. It's going to be okay." Imagine my shock when I feel her arms wrap around me as she pulls me closer as she continues to sob into my chest.**

**(3rd person pov)**

**On top of the stair balcony sat Trish, Dez, and Dallas watching. **

"**There so in love with each other" Trish whispers to the boys not wanting to interrupt their moment.**

"**Oh yeah" agreed Dez nodding his head vigorously.**

"**Totally." Dallas said.**

"**Can we go back to the cake?" Dez ask loudly causing Austin & Ally to jump away from each other.**

"**Hey…sniff…guys…sniff…what up?" Ally says trying to sound upbeat.**

"**Quit the shit!" Trish shouts at them. Her eyes laughing at Ally who chewed her lip nervously while Austin shifted from one leg to another.**

"**No cake?" Dez disappointedly ask.**

"**Sorry bud." Austin says sympathetically.**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is realitvley shorter. I was in a hurry to type this out. I promise next chaprter will be longer!**

**Oh and SpecialMe99 STAY WITH US!**

**I feel bad for making this short so I shall post a sneak peak to chapter 6. Like right now.  
**

* * *

**Austin & Ally story.  
Sneak peak  
It was an accident! You have to believe me I didn't mean to! It shouldn't have happened and if I could I would take it back...or would I? No,I would it was a complete mistake!  
You might as well let me explain so after the whole breaking down in tears at the Sonic Boom. I ,Ally Dawson, became visible. People stopped me and smiled like it was the natural thing to do and threw milk cartons at there new victim Elliot Evergreen.  
It's amazing how quick people move on.  
Although today was the last straw for me.  
I've been there in his place and took it silently for years not knowing what I had done to them. Doubting whether I should be considered a human. When all I really was ,is, a empty hollow shell like a robot with no emotions toward anyone. All I had was knowledge and my rules. I had no mom,no brothers,no sisters,and a rich dad whom barely spoke to me.  
I stopped the milk carton from coming. From hurting another invisible.  
From spoiling the knowns fun.  
I was drawing more attention to myself. Again.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Austin & Ally characters**


	6. Maybe

Maybe it was okay to walk around like you were okay.

Maybe it was okay to lie to everyone's face.

Maybe it was okay to not fade into the wallpaper.

Maybe it was okay to peel of the bandage.

Maybe it was okay to not be.

~Tiffiny Munroe

I wrote down my warm up in my journal while the teacher yelled at, you guessed it, Austin Moon. Austin just rolled his eyes as the teachers rant. I don't even know why bothered we all knew he would win anyway.

''Okay class!" She claps her hands all cheery like. "Why don't we ugh share?"

Poor woman she tries so hard to help us reach our goals but all she gets are groans and glares.

"Ally, why don't you start us off?"

I hope she burns in a fiery inferno.

" today would be nice," She said through tight lips.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

I sank lower into my chair. Maybe I can drown in my misery? I used my hair as a curtain to separate myself from the dreary classroom. I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here.

"Ms. Randolph we don't have an Ally in this class." A mature sounding voice rang from in back of me. Murmurs of agreement suddenly filled the classroom.

"Oh! My mistake your right, thank you Jason."

God forever bless the name Jason!

"Are you people stupid? She's right there!"

Well shit. To think the boy was nice to me yesterday. I hate him.

"Miss. Dawson I am losing my patience! Come up here now!'

I groaned but still got up from my desk in the back.

I slowly walked up the aisle made by row of desk to the white board and turned around. To face the classroom. A classroom full of students, that hate me, to read a stupid poem about my life. GREAT JUST FANTASTIC.

I looked to Austin who slowly but surely had stalked to his desk in the middle of the classroom. He smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I wasn't sure whether to smile back or give him a thumb up so I settled on discreetly flipping him the bird. I took at deep breath stood tall and focused on my journal and the words written in my neat calligraphy. There not there, No one is here but me. No one,

"I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak"

Silence.

"I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me  
[ The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me"  
I looked up to the classroom that looked at me in silence. I waited for the teacher to pardon me to sit down. My eyes almost watered in tears I just shared apart of me to a room of people who didn't have the decency to clap. Finally a small snort came from the middle of the classroom.

"Cheer up sweetheart!" a rude voice spoke out.

Then absolute chaos erupted in the class.

Austin punched out Jimmy Matheson.

* * *

"I am invisible,understand, simply because people refuse to see me."

Ralph Ellison

"Fight,fight,fight!" Kids jeered as Austin and jimmy wrestled around on the floor. They all made your traditional circle around the boys blocking me from sight. The teacher was trying to worm her way into the group to stop them from killing each back and forth between the door and the circle of kids that were demanding a fight to the death. The door was completely unguarded. I could make an escape to the lunch room and hide out there for the rest of the period. I could spend my 60 minute class period in the cafeteria alone, with no interruptions. I stepped closer to the door. then I heard Austin groan in pain.

"Why is he such an idiot?!" I yelled out loud. Nobody turned around to see what the problem was. Why was i so invisible? I stomped over to the battle arena push kids out of my way. "Move!" I yelled.

There he was a bit of blood dripping from his lip and his cheek a dark ugly purple. Jimmy on the other hand was not doing as well. His eye was swollen already,Austin had scratched his face up pretty bad, and blood dripped from his face.

They screamed foul insults at each other that I refuse to reapet. Now being a small 5 foot 1 girl is hard but it helps with speed. Just as Jimmy was about to land a punch on...ahem...Austins man parts. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out-of-the-way.

"What the hell! I had him!" Austin yells at me as Ill us into the hall full of inspirational posters. Right in front of my locker. Where it all began. I pass it up and go ahead to the outdoor cafeteria. Austin complaining the entire way and asking questions. When finally I lost it.

"Will you Shut up Already?!'" He looked at me in shock and surprise but he quickly recovered and began to pout.

I sat him down at the cleanest bench outside and began to look over his face holding it in my hands. "What are you..."

"Shh" I said as I concentrated on him looking for anything bad. We stayed quiet for maybe 10 minutes with Austin only occasionally fidgeting. I looked at him somewhat tan face and flinched every time I saw a tint of purple/red on his face. His face still looked perfect however. I immediately felt a surge of anger. His face was handsome, he had a perfect nuclear family, with a perfect pack of friends, and a large amount of perfect girls ready to do his bidding. And the idiot is messing it up for a girl who hates him!

"Its nothing to bad. I can cover all the scratches and bruises with makeup, the rest you can take care off at home." I delivered the verdict trying to hide my rage.

"M'kay." He whispers quietly his eyes still on me. Watching as I reached into my pencil pouch in my binder pulling out concealer, he reached out his hand and pulled me closer. My mousey brown hair covered both our faces as he kept pulling me closer. I shifted away a little uncomfortable with the thing.

"You have a bruise." Austin finally says. I let out my breath. I was holding my breath? What was this boy doing to me?

"Oh yeah." I laughed nervously so it came out rushed and alien sounding."That mob was pretty vicious." I smiled a little reassuringly. Didnt work. He frowned at me and took the makeup from my hand. His long fingers opened it quickly and grabbed the applicator. He dabbed the sponge into the creamy tan concealer. Austin held my face steady with one had while he smeared the makeup on my cheek bone. I stayed quiet watching his face getting scrunched up in concentration. It was really adorable watching him work.

"Why didn't it have a happy ending?" Austin blurts out.

I jumped up a little because of the broken silence. He blushed immediately and said "Your poem, I mean. You don't have to tell me i was just curious. Sorry." I smiled he was just so adorable.

"Not everything has a happy ending,Austin. But ill tell you what, i will write a happy ending for it if you can manage to stay out of trouble today."

* * *

Sorry it took me forever to type this out. I was really busy but hey I got it done. So here to all of you who were patient enough to wait. There is a writer on this site named WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry. She is an incredible writer and wrote a story called No such thing as normal. I am absolutely in love with it! She is on of my inspirations along with Smileysteph but she only has 15 reviews so please read her story. It's a big time rush/General hospital crossover story. You don't even have to watch the shows to understand the story (like I did). Please go review her story! Or else she might not update anymore please go read it favorite,follow,and review it. Okay well thank you for reading.

-Readette

Disclaimer:I dont own the Austin and Ally characters.


	7. I am not his bitch!

Part 7

"Kid, be glad they ignore you. Enjoy it. There are jerks in high school which will make your life a living Hell, if you "get noticed". Just be a floater and get out of high school and then into college which is totally different. You'll enjoy college."- Callalilly

Source: question-answer/I-Feel-Literally-Invisible-At-High-School-People-Ignore-Me-All-The-Time-What-Should-I-Do-To-Get-Noticed-More/458833

Rule 1: Never make a scene. People will be interested and give you unwanted attention.

You have to applaud me for my idiocy. I mean I reached a whole new level! I was ashamed for escaping my shell then I go and destroy the, barely existing, remains. Okay I have been writing songs with Austin too much.

Yes you heard or well read, whatever, me right. Songs as in plural. After I cried my eyes out and Austin punched out what's his face I made them promise to never tell anyone about my "incident" and I would become his songwriter. So I did. That's all there is to it.

Okay so I'm lying that's not all of it. I found them to be not as terrible as I thought they were I mean I didn't gouge my eyeballs out so that's a good sign, right? Anyway they were kind unusual but not in like a 'call the mental hospital we got an escapee!' thing.

I found Dez to be quite unique with his crazy imagination. Trish not as bitch as she was to me she's more diva if anything. Dallas well he was quiet and sweet. He always made sure to ask about my day and smile at me that made me return the action automatically. Then there was Austin kindergartner at heart. He still colors and eat pancakes. He was just really goofy, nice, fun, cool, annoying in an adorable way, man child, and a great singer.

This is a horrible thing for me. Here's a great guy that everyone loves that wants to be my friend. No matter how hard I push him and no matter how far I run he finds his way back like at lunch on Monday after the whole sob story thing.

***********Flashback************

Every day, I had walked through the halls with my head ducked and my iPod plugged in. For 22 hours I drown out everything and try to focus on Mariana's Trench, Patrick Stump, Paramore, Devil wears Prada, Simple Plan, and Fallout Boy. Not being bothered because no one knew who Ally Dawson was.

I didn't bother to ever look up. It didn't matter what I saw it would always be someone who scared me that wanted to suddenly come back with a cheap a** band aid to try and fix what they didn't understand, if they could find me. I sat at my lunch table that was all the way in the corner near the water fountains By myself ,kicking anyone who made an attempt to sit in my out of my territory. I heard a tray land on the table with a clatter.

"Hey!" He says in such a casual tone like he's always been my friend. Like he never attempted to break my will.

Of course Austin Moon. I looked up at the tall boy who grinned stupidly down at me.

"Move." I deadpanned.

"I'm good." He smirks oh how badly I wanted wipe it off his face.

"I'm not afraid to slap you."

"Yeah you are `specially in front of the entire cafeteria that's watching us right now." I've had it with his cocky attitude. I looked around the cafeteria/auditorium he was right they were watching. They hadn't even had the decency to look away when glared.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'm still not your friend." I practically growled at him.

He smiles like he docent believe me. Its a really bright smile too shame he wasted it on me.

*********Flashback over************

I had to give him a hand for beating me in a wit and stubborn game. Not many people can say that. Well that are living anyway...

The point is I don't want any more attention I want to go back to being wallpaper. Completely unnoticed and ignored with the occasional scorn from a jerk. But Austin Moon ruined all hope for that. Then Elliot Evergreen just happen to need my help.

I always had a theory. That no one was truly invisible only hidden. Except for me. I was never called on in class because teachers didn't see me. Unless they check the fourth name on the Roster for attendance. My father didn't see me and when he did he called me Laura. The crossing guard didn't see me when I crossed on without him to school.

I first realized I was invisible when I was five. I sat in the playground with my hair in pigtails waiting to play be asked to play with someone. I never was but being the naive girl I was I still waited. Then one day Ricky Palmer ran straight into me when he was playing Hide and seek. I feel straight into the fountain we had outside, That according to rumors spread by Ricky, was infested with sharks. I sat in the fountain for three hours bawling and not a single person turned around. Except for, you guessed it, Austin Moon.

* * *

Always hold your head up, but be careful to keep your nose at a friendly level. ~Max L. Forman

Rule 2: always fade from situations that don't involve you.

The spoiled milk scent reached my nose and was ,oddly enough, comforting. I remember when no one would look at me for the truth or a decision. No they judged by what they heard I supposedly did. I mean I tried to ignore there giggling and whispering rumors about me but it's hard when it's everywhere.

The reason I hadn't cracked until that unholy day was that I knew they weren't true. They were lies all started by the of course ever pleasant Austin Moon.

But back to what was happening now I moved my way throughout the halls of Louisa May Alcott high school since it was free period. Every one made a path for me to walk throughout with my head down. I heard well knows greeting me with "Hey Alls! Smile for a while!" in a joking manner and knows "Hey Ally. You got to turn that frown upside down!" They said chirping in after the well knows. Ugh they disgust me. It wasn't even me they were apologizing to. They couldn't see me, as usual. I sighed; I was in the midst of making a list of why I hate everyone so much. Then I heard a whimper coming from around the corner.

Suddenly I heard a familiar masculine voice. It was Dallas! I quickly ran to the source of the sound and smell. I should have known!

"Just leave me alone..." A girl that sounded so close to crying whispers out.

"Just leave me alone "Dallas mimics in a more nasal sounding voice. "What a joke!" he laughs viciously. The stupid boys that's follow Dallas's every move in hope to become a well know laugh along. My blood boiled how could he be so heartless?

"I think we should teach her not to give us attitude now." you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Dallas lifted his milk cartoon in honor of the rules. You see all well knowns hit first then knows it's just how it is.

The scrawny girl winced at the smell of the putrid milk.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Ally! We Uh were just having fun with Elliot right Elliot?" Dallas stutters out.

"With rotten milk? I am not as stupid as you I know what that means now leave her alone!" I shout with more force then needed.

Dallas quickly composes himself to try and look strong in front of his follower but he still had the scent of coward all over him. But maybe that was the milk.

"Or what? You're going to stop me? I would love to see that!" He snorts out

"No she and I will stop you." A steel masculine tone answers. He just can't leave me alone can he?

"Dude ,Austin, we were just having some fun." That's his lame excuse! Wow I can't believe I ever though he was nice!? That a**hole!

"Fun? Really Ellie looks like she's about to cry!" He shouts at him gallantly. (Sorry I read Avalon high in my English class. Awesome book by the way I totally recommend it.) Anyway, Dallas looks shocked at the fact that Austin was against the situation and frankly so was I.

Dallas threw down the cartoon and soon his followers did too.

"Fine but you've changed ever since you talked to that b****. What you would rather be an a** to your best friend just to spend some extra time with the slut in the janitors closet?" He sneers

"I'm going to kill him!" I start advancing toward him ready to kick his sorry butt.

"Don't. Please..." A small sweet voice asks. It's who I'm assuming is Elliot. I stop my feet and look at her. Elliot's big brown pleading eyes I swear were looking into my soul

"Fine! Just stop with the eyes!" I yell.

She gives me a familiar goofy grin. Oh Shit. Dallas and his followers leave quickly with what was left of their ego.

"What the hell?! You could have gotten beat up what were you thinking Ally!" Austin yells at me. Let me just tell you no one yells at me. Ever.

"Well seeing as your friends were just about to hurt this girl maybe I was kind of trying to stop them!"

"Oh cause that went well!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! It was going well before you showed up! No one insulted me until you came along!"

"Look I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt anymore..." Austin's face went light pink. I smiled at him and said

"I think I could have handled it like last time." His face went even redder as I placed my hand on the ugly purple red mark on his face, from his fight.

I know what you're thinking "Why isn't he at the office amazing Ally?" Okay so maybe you weren't thinning amazing Ally, but anyway the Academic Dean (fancy term for principal) didn't care as long as Austin could play basketball He winces in pain.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I leaned my face in to examine the mark at the same time he turned his face to look at me. We stared at each other for a second then we kind of moved toward each other-.

"AWWW! You guys are so adorable together!"

Damn! I forgot she was there.

* * *

Guess who got her Ipod charged! I am so happy to be up aand running again! please tell me what you think or if anything should be changed. AND OH MY GOSH WE JUST REACHED 40 REVIEWS! YAY! Thank you so much! I love you strangers on the internet! That dose not sound right.

I have decided to give you guys a Austin & Ally story recommendation. Here is today's!

Just Friends? by brianna29

I would write which ones I hate but i don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

So instead of writing that i shall write a one shot that I am obsessed with.

First Bad Habit by smileysteph

Well until I update or finish My homework.

Stupid 10th grade...

BYE! THANKS FOR READING! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	8. Smooth

The Rules to Becoming .

Austin&Ally Story

Part 8

We have to learn to be our own best friends because we fall too easily into the trap of being our own worst enemies.-Roderick Thorp, Rainbow Drive

Rule 9: Never gossip. You can't judge or your opinion will be loud and voiced.

I looked away from Austin quickly and dropped my hand from his face so that it dangled from my side. My cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Oh I interrupted! My bad! Okay here" Elliot grabbed my hand and pushed it to Austin's face. Then put Austin's hand on my hip. She then positioned our bodies together.

"Okay there now go!"

By this mine and Austin's face were cherry red.

"Okay really! Do I have to do all the work!" Elliot shouted. "Austin this is where you tell her how pretty she is,Ally flushes then you both suck face. Gee have you never done this before?"

I moved Austin's hand away from me and turned to look at her.

"Look Elliot,Ellie, or whatever your name is! I don't like him like that and were not even friends!" I said still a little flustered.

"Oh! I thought she was your girlfriend Austin! I mean your always staring at her and..."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"So is she like your cousin? Or something..." I looked at Austin expectantly. Austin opened his mouth to answer me but Elliot beat him to it by a mile.

"Yup his dad is my dad's brother there Twins! How cool is that? I wish I had a twin that way she could take all my math test for me and I would take her bio test and like..."

"You talk a lot for an invisible." I said smiling.

"Well only to a fellow invisible!" She gave me an adorable salute along with another goofy smile.

"I like you. I'm Ally by the way."

Her smile if possible widened even more.

"I know. Your like a hero to all invisible! Like after punching Austin and standing up to him after he was a total butt to you."

"Butt?" Austin questions.

"Rule 5: Never curse. It gives you something in common with the swinish of the school. It's so cool how I get to quote that to the author!" she squeals.

Austin's POV

"Author?" What was Ellie talking about?

"Oh yeah! Ally wrote a book or bible for the invisible so they don't have to struggle like her." Struggle? I must have still had confusion on my face because Ally said

"You weren't exactly sweet to me..." in a tight voice. Ally looked away from me. My stomach dropped. Why was I such an a**. God!

"I um I have to go I'll see you later."

She turned and almost disappears into the hall until Ellie shouts out

"Wait!"

She stops and turns her head a little and looks at us expectantly."How did you know we were related? And will you please not tell anyone?" Elliot pleads.

Ally gives us a small smile but it looked a little more real not like the one she gave us (Trish,Dez,Dallas,and me) at Sonic Boom.

"Its not my secret to tell besides Rule ...You have the same smile."She then speeds off into the halls quickly disappearing from my sight. I looked a little longer just to see a glimpses of Ally but she was gone. I looked down to see my freshman cousin attempting to not smile.

"What?"

"You love her!"

"I do not!" I shouted

"You do to!" She then turns and disappears into the halls of Alcott High. I have to get her to teach me how to do that.

* * *

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, nor touched… but are felt by the heart."

– Helen Keller

Rule 14:Never assume any thing it will lead to disappointment and confusion.

One week later

Austin's P.O.V

I walked into Sonic Boom ready to see...I mean write a new song with Ally. When I walked through the open doors I saw my favorite brunette leaning against the counter/display case writing in her oh so holy book.

"Hey,hey Ally gator!" I called her that even thought it annoyed the hell out of her.

Her book slams shut ruining the comfortable silence shoppers were enjoying. Everyone jumped a little off the ground and glared at Ally. I snickered, okay I have hung out with Ally too much who the f*** says snicker instead of laugh?

"What I have I told you about calling me that?" Ally scolds me but I can see the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. I smirked and asked

"Well can't you make an exception for me Ally Cat?"

"Well only because you're a 'special' little boy." She grinned at me.

"Hey!" I'm not special in that way!

"Hi." Ally replies cooly.

"You know what!? I...um...whatever!" I groaned. Ally gave me Cheshire cat smile now. "So whats up?" I tried to change the subject before Ally could gloat. God knows she's good at that.

"Well I...um...I have a question I...uh...wanted to ask you but...ne-nevermind forget it. It's stupid I'll just..." Ally stutters. I hope she's not nervous around me I thought we were past that stage. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at me. I lifted he head with my finger after she just stared at the ground.

"Nothing you ever say to me will be stupid. Ever." I was determined to let her know that. Her face turned a deep red. Was she blushing? The I looked down and noticed how close we were almost hugging. My face started to heat up so I let Ally go.

"Well um every boy and girl go through that stage in their life where they ask what they are and what they want to be." She started. My face heating up more. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

"I was wondering if you could well..." Ally looked down at the floor again.

"Ally look at me." Her eyes still stayed on the floor. "Please Ally cat?" She looked up at me her face still pink but a beautiful smile was on her face.

"I was wondering if I could call you my friend." She finally finished.

Okay so that wasn't the question I thought she was gonna ask me. I was just really hoping she would. Ally must have seen the frown on my face because next thing I knew she was walking away saying "Never mind I shouldn't have asked. I don't know what I..." I cut her off by pulling her into a hug my head resting on top of Ally's head.

"I would love to be your friend." I smile because I meant it. "Ally your smart, awesome,cool,funny,and pretty why wouldn't I want to be your friend?"

She smiles ,her face still pink as ever,at me then she returns the hug.

"Wait then why did you frown after I asked you?"

"Oh I thought you were gonna ask me something." I let go of her and my hand went to scratch the back of my neck nervously. Wait,Nervous? Austin Moon, is never nervous. Why am I nervous?

"What did you think I was gonna ask you?" My eyes went bug-eyed. I stepped away from Ally and the counter. Unfortunately for me she followed. "Austin?"

"It was nothing! Gotta go by!" I yelled then ran straight into a display case knocking down all the tambourines.

Smooth ,Austin,Smooth.

* * *

So I read the review and I have to ask you guys about a review I got.

I forgot who it was but they asked me to write longer chapters and its kinda hard for me to add onto what i have already written along time ago because if I did it would mess with the story line. BUT if you guys want me to I will. I just need you guys to tell me what you would like to see added into the story. Normally stories will have a subplot but when I occasinally read a story people dont know what to write about. (ie. Allys long lost sister,her dad died,she thinks Austin in cheating on her but its really his old best friend.) Well My subplot will circle more around the information about Allys mother and siblings. Her past basicaly. Maybe you can ask me some question you have on them or ore on how shes invisible.

I will even answer them here! Or if you would like to PM me to be more personal Iwould be happy to reply.

THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Readette


	9. More messed up then the Skywalker family

Part 9

"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible / it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could." - Barbara De Angelis

Rule 30: Try not to be clumsy if you fall people will laugh.

Ally P.O.V

After Austin knocked over the tambourine shelf. He bumbled like moron while we cleaned it up. I didn't listen though I was racking my brain trying to think of what he thought I was goanna ask.

"I'm really sorry Ally! I wasn't watching were I was going and..." I cut him off by throwing a piece of plastic tambourine at his face.

"Ow! Did you just throw this at me?!" Austin was holding up a green piece of plastic up, while he looked at me pointedly.

"Nope bobo the elephant did." Was he really that oblivious?

"Okay Miss sarcasm. Geez what up with you did someone break your calculator." He snorts. Theres the Austin that I've come to hate so much!

"One: you broke my calculator! Two: I did it to shut you up three: I hate it when someone won't tell me something." Austin Dropped the tambourine remains all over the floor and got up quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "I'm going to have to pick that up again!"

"I um have to go! Later Ally!" he yells then starts running straight into a violin case knocking it down.

Smooth, Austin, smooth.

"I am so sorry! Don't kill me!" His voice goes several octaves higher then I even thought possible.

"I'm not going to kill you, yet" His face immediately showed terror. Good, he should be afraid.

You need to be more careful. That's why Ahhh!" I screamed.

I slipped on a piece of a mahogany violin slamming straight into Austin. We toppled straight onto the floor of the sonic boom. The sound of our crashing now echoing in the now empty Sonic Boom.

"You were saying?" Austin laughs. I opened my eyes ,easing my grip on his shoulders. My hands feeling a small tingling sensation and my face warmed up when I realized our 'interesting' position.

I looked back up at Austin's face he was smiling a really adorable goofy smile.

"You going to let me up?" He says in his cute boyish voice. Then I got an idea.

"Na, I'm good."

"Ally I really wasn't joking I have to go to dinner before my parents ground me for missing it again." H e says seriously. Austin Moon, serious? Wow.

"I'm not getting up until you tell me what you thought I was going to ask!" I grinned knowing I outwitted him.

"You evil little girl!" Austin shouts at me.

"Why thank you! Now tell me!" I looked in his eyes then added "Please?"

He looks me in the eyes I saw worry, wonder, and...Hesitation? Then I saw determination replace the hesitation but only for a second. Because my eyes closed as Austin Moon was full on kissing me.

The boy who made me write a book on how to avoid people like him was now kissing me. And I didn't hate it.

Why is my life so messed up? Really What did I ever do that made the universe hate me so much?

* * *

"Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others."

-Jonathan Swift (Irish Author and Satirist of prose, 1667-1745)

Rule 90: Never shout people will notice someone yelling about their baby mama drama.

After what seemed like a second,we pulled away and noticed that it was more like 4 minutes. We heaved heavily and didn't dare look at each other. When I looked up at him his cheeks were flushed and his lips looked raw. I have a pretty good idea that I looked exactly the same. He finally looked up at me. His eyes widened when he realized I was already looking up.

"Sorry about your hair." What!? After kissing me like that all he has to say?! I raised my eyebrow at this boy.

"I mean...well it's I shouldn't have done that. NOT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I should have asked your permission instead of just doing it. I mean I don't want any regrets. NO I MEAN I DON'T REGRET KISSING YOU! Its not that I didn't like it. I mean it was AWESOME! And..." He rambled on. This boy was giving me a headache. I watched his raw red lips open and closed making sound,mesmerized. Right when he was in mid-sentence I leaned closer to his face. My face not even two inches away from him. My nose touching his.

"Shut up. Please?" I asked him. He quieted down and put his hands in his lap. He looked down his eyes looked right at mine. Then his eyes looked a little down right at my lips.

So I just happened to close the gap. And that's it. Okay I'm lying. But if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret? Yes? Good. Here we go.

So I closed the gap between me and what I wanted right at the moment. As soon as they came into contact my face warmed up my entire body felt like it was buzzing. I felt Austin's hand move to my waist then lifting me up from my crouching position. We both stood in the closed Sonic Boom alone kissing. I found myself feeling like I was floating and let me tell you I do not like being off the ground. My hands that were dangling at my sides were then griping Austin by his shoulders to use as an anchor. Then well I'm so not describing this! Let's just say mouths were opened. Finally after remembering that breathing was a requirement to live we pulled away. I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Austin says not even letting me catch my breath.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

"Well since this is your fault and all, I never kiss a girl without asking her out."

"How the hell is this my fault?!" I yell at him.

"Well you freaking flirt with me every chance you get and then you kissed me."

OH HELL NO!

"If I remember correctly ,which I do photographic memory,you tried to kiss me first then you did not even 10 minutes ago just to avoid a f***** question!" I shouted at him.

"Well if you didn't have to be so goddamn adorable and freaking cool maybe I wouldn't have liked you since the seventh grade!" Austin screams.

"Wait what? You were an a** to me because you were embarrassed about liking me and didn't want you little friends to know? Oh my gosh. I can't believe I even thought of having you be my friend!" I was seeing red. I could have had Friends. I could have had friends.

"Oh because that's a f****** privilege!"

I started up the stairs to my practice room I was done with his bull. That dude is more messed up then the Skywalker family!

"I am not done talking to you!" He starts up the stairs after me.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm done talking to you!" I shout back at him.

"You just talked to me!"

"Shut the hell up! To think I kissed you!"

Austin grabbed my arm and spun me around. His face screamed anger. My eyes I hadn't noticed were suddenly burning. Here was this boy who I liked and liked me back that was angry at me. The very same blonde boy that once upon a time let me borrow his crayons and became my best friend in kindergarten for a day. Austin's dark brown eyes suddenly softened at the sight of me.

"Please don't cry Ally,I'm sorry! oh sh!t here." He gives me a dirty Melody Diner napkin that was sitting onto of the foseball table. "Oh no wait don't use that it's dirty! Um...Uh...okay here." I then feel something wet and a little bumpy wipe my face.

Austin had licked me.

I then looked at him and said "Did you just lick me?" in utter shock. Tears still escaping my eyes. The embarrassed look on his face told me my answer. It came out quietly like a snicker then it went into a full blasted laughing my ass off fest.

"Oh...my...gosh...how...did...that make...any sense?" I said in between laughs and sobs. My head now placed on his shoulder was bouncing up and down in time with what to any other person would look like an asthma attack. After almost ten minutes of that I finally looked up to a shocked Austin.

"I got snot all over your hoodie,sorry." I said smiling.

"We will never speak of this!"

"I can't promise anything about that..."

"Aww come on!" He yells he starts ranting like a idiot as usual.

"Yes."

"Huh?" Austin looks at me confused stopping in Mid-rant.

"I'll go on a date with you."

"YOU WILL?! AWESOME!" He hugs me. Tightly I might add.

"Can we go to the Melody Diner? Please?" I ask.

Then Austin gives me a small sweet kiss. I think I can get used to this.

"Sure Ally whatever you want." I smiled wide my dimples showing slightly. He slips his hand into mine as we walk down stairs.

"Austin?"

"Hmm?" He says with his eyes shining down on me.

"What did you think I was gonna ask you?" In all of the commotion that just happened I never got an answer.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now it all."

Smart ass.

* * *

It is currently 4:38 pm and TRTBI has 56 reviews. ALLY DANCE! I am seriously so happy thank you! So I shall be answering review right here and right now!

readinghottie16:Why thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

smilysteph: Awe thanks that's really sweet! Yeah I hate it in stories when they just throw everything at you and expect you to rember later in chapters when its important. Also regarding a review you posted not that long ago about your first one shot. It was amazing and I really Loved it.

Angeldogann: Why thank you! And just to let you know your pretty awesome!

Awesomesauce325: Well there not friends now...my bad. AND Elliot loves you too.

lizara: I dont think they would like Laura Marano as Ally calling Ross Lynch a dumb ass But thank you! You defiantly made me blush (which is kinda hard to do so you get a cupcake!)

supersweetp: First off love your name its pretty cool! Everyone I know has like cool unique names while i have a white trash name! The only time I like my name is when I want a cup with my name on it. AND YOUR AMAZING TOO!

queenc1: ...

Well thats all folks I gotta clean my room :( I hope you like the chapter! And I just wanna make sure people read this so can you please comment the word pumpkin okay love you byye.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Austin and Ally characters


	10. Stupid Sir Marvin Domo

Part 10

The date (pt1)

"I sent my soul through the invisible, some letter of that afterlife to spell; and by and by my soul returned to me, and answered, "I myself am Heav'n and Hell"

-Omar Khayyam

Rule 69: Jealousy is no one's color.

We raced to the Melody Diner laughing and yelling at each other to hurry up. As soon as I entered the diner, Austin pulling my arm from behind trying to keep me from winning. I ran straight up to the blue and chrome counter.

"In your face!" I yelled at Austin, startling the customers that were trying to enjoy their quiet meal. Whoops.

"You cheated!" How the hell do you cheat in racing?

"Did not!"

"Did too!" He accuses. His face was right in front of mine. When did he get there?

"You're just jealous!"

"I am not!" He shouts at me.

"Yes you are!" The customers yelled at him. We grimaced at our 'audience' and apologized. All while I was trying hard not to giggle. Finally after everyone stopped glaring at us we turned around to face the cashier/waiter.

Cassidy.

As in Cassidy whom Austin used to date Cassidy. Great just freaking amazing.

"Hey Austin!" She says in that flirty tone. "Oh and Ally. "she deadpans.

"Hey Cassidy. Aren't you supposed to sing to the customers?" I asked her. I had to be nice I mean there has to be a reason why Austin liked her at one point right?

"Yes. Were supposed to Singggg!" She sings to us. Probably trying to impress Austin with her voice as it was pretty good.

"Docent that ever get annoying though?" Austin finally speaks obviously a little nervous of how I would react to Cassidy.

"Well never when it's a cute customer." Is she sing flirting? Thats pretty impressive as much as I hate to say it.

"CASSIDY STOP SOCIALIZING AND GET TO WORK!" I hear a guy yell whom voice sound very familiar. Where have I heard it before? The only boy that I ever talked to other then Austin was-

"Justin?" I ask finally as a lightbulb lit up in my head.

"Ally? No way look at you your all grown up!" Shock practically leaking from his words. I chuckled he wasn't that bright of person was he?

"That tends to happen when you haven't seen someone in 11 years genius." He shrugged as if to say what can you do?

"You too know each other?" Austin growls? Both Austin and Cassidy eyes sent glares at us filled with jealousy.

Aww how cute!

"Oh yeah we go way back." I said jokingly."Like back to when dinosaurs roamed." I smiled thinking back to those times when we ran like the Flintstones in our yards.

We both looked at each other instantly knowing instantly of our secret adventures laughing.

I looked back at Austin's and Cassidy's confused.

"You had to be there!" Justin said chuckling.

"Oh. Too bad that we weren't. Shouldn't you go serve your table. Like now." Cassidy says through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah. Later Ally-pie!" Justin cheerfully says.

"Later fartin' Martin!" I giggled as I heard Justin groan.

"Your never gonna let that go are you?"

"Till I die and a day more." I grinned cheekily. He left to the back table with an elderly couple sitting at.

"Let's go sit Ally." Austin still a little jealous.

"Yeah in a minute. Can I just talk to Cassidy for a minute?" His face has surprise written all over it but he nods anyway.

"Cassidy? When you like someone never try and get them jealous. It always gets messy."

"Huh?! you think I like that weirdo you have got to be joking right?" She says with fake confidence. I give her a look that ,as Trish would say, says quit the shit.

"Is it that obvious?" She looked at me with such a sadness that I can honestly say made me feel sorry. Her eyes got big and almost watery.

"No I'm just good at observing. And don't worry he likes you too. I can tell. He was one of my best friends." I awkwardly placed my hand on her back patting it slightly. She whipped her head up so fast after hearing that.

"You really think so?" She looks at me eagerly her eyes widened with excitement. She was practicly jumping up and down.

"Can we get some service over here?" A costumer obnoxiously yells at Cassidy.

"IN A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Cassidy yells back. "You really think so?" She went from scowling at the costumer to grinning at me all in a minute. Impressive.

Yeah, I can see it in his eyes when he looked at you flir-ahem-talking with Austin. It looked like he wanted to kill him." I said nervously I did not want her yelling at me like that. I turned to walk over to Austin. When I heard Cassidy quietly whisper "I saw it to when Austin saw you talking to Justin."

I walked over to where Austin was sitting. Next to the Domo-Kun crane machine. Figures.

"You know jealousy makes you look really adorable" I said over the hum of the dinner chatter. I skimmed over the menu looking for something good to eat well that is before Austin pushed it down onto the table.

"I was not jealous."

"Okay sure."

"I wasn't."

"Mmhm"

"I wasn't!" He says a little louder.

"Okay okay jeez what's got your paints in a twist?" I said jokingly. His jaw open but then shut quickly. I got up from my side of the both and sat next to him our shoulders touching but he still didn't look at me. "Austin tell me. Please?" He then kisses me softly. Forget butterflies it feels like a can of wasp that was shaken is in my stomach.

"I just wanted to let some people know that your mine." He says quietly resting his forehead on mine.

"I knew you were jealous!"

* * *

The date (pt2)

"The invisible thing called a Good Name is made up of the breath of numbers that speak well of you"- George Savile English statesman and author

1633-1695

Rule 35: Be observant

Austin's P.O.V

I laughed at Ally as she wolfed down her Cha-Cha chicken pot pie barely breathing between bites.

"Ally calm down! No ones gonna take it away from you! You need to breathe!" Still laughing, I reached over a brushed of a piece of chicken on Ally's face. "Attractive." I smirked as Ally blushed deeply.

"Im that sexy." she says cockily I must be rubbing off on her.

"I agree with that statement!" her face turned a shade of red not even possible.

After her face returned to it's somewhat natural color,she grinned at me then threw an onion ring at me. I caught it neatly in my teeth.

Score!

I looked over at Ally who had a hard time closing her jaw. I reached over and closed her jaw. She blushed as soon as I touched her.

"All you do is make me blush Austin Moon."

"I can think of something I do that you might like." I was grinning cheekily.

"Oh really? Hmm I can't seem to think of anything. Wanna remind me?"An adorable small smile appears on her face.

"Gladly." I leaned over the table as Ally did too. As soon as I could feel her breath on me I grinned even more.

"Hey Austin & Ally!"

Sh!t Ally relaxes back into her seat with a small pout.

"Hey Elliot." Ally politely acknowledged her. Me? I was giving her the bird mentally.

"You finally got the guts to ask her out huh Austin?"

Kill me now.

"I mean I was worried he was going to end up a lonely old man. He was so in love with you since kindergarten after he let you borrow his crayons. I mean he like stared at you every chance he got! Like one time I saw him sigh all lovingly when you passed by him."

What the hell! Never mind kill her instead!

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Ally giggled then winked at me the same exact time my phone vibrated.

Ally Cat: I bet you she leaves in 4 min

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. I hit reply.

Me: more Like 8hrs

Then I hit send and looked back at Elliot who was still chattering away. Will she ever shut up? My phone vibrated again.

Ally Cat:If I win you have to let me play the crane machine you pay I lose I pay

Ally was so losing this one! I hit reply once more.

Me:Get your wallet out Dawson

I hit send smirking at her.

"Then the plane came out of no where...Oh My Gosh!" Elliot then ran out.

What the hell!?

"How did you know when she would leave?!" I asked Ally who was grinning ear to ear.

"On her arm she wrote that she had a Violin lesson at 9:30."

"You Evil little thing!"

"Why thank you! Now to the crane machine!" she yells then runs like a dork to the machine.

The machine was a bright blue with Domo designs on it. The glass showed little Domos in different costumes.

"Here let me win you one." I Looked to Ally a little quizzical.

"Isn't the guy supposed to do that?" I asked her.

"Are you any good with crane games?"

"No."I answered honestly. I suck at these. I stopped playing after humiliating myself at the boardwalk, when we went on a school trip and I had wanted to impress Ally who completely ignored me.

"Then let me do it!" She says giddily.

"Okay,Okay fine." I said laughing.

She takes the money out of my hand and puts it into the slot. Ally puts her hand on the knob(hehe knob) and starts to move the crane towards the back next to a mass of Domos.

"Ally your not gonna be able to get one. There to clumped up get one from the front." I pointed out.

"Shut up. I got this." she says concentrating.

"Ally..."

"Trust me. Please?" She says looking in my eyes away from the game. I couldn't help it I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her hands let go of the knob(still funny) and go around my neck lifting herself closer to me. My hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up a bit. My whole body felt like in a massage chair. Buzzing and alive. I was so focused on Ally I had a heart attack when the machine chimes "WINNER!WINNER! WINNER!" we had accidentally pushed the button to drop the claw.

"Yay we won!" She started jumping up and down. I just loved her dorkiness. I reached into the little door at the bottom to pull out Two Domos! One in a sock monkey costume and the other was adorably pink and had heart glasses!

"Chose whichever you like." I smiled at Ally who looked like she was going to explode with happiness. She reaches for the pink one until I quickly pull it away.

"Pink ones mine." I then handed her the sock monkey one. She rolls her eyes then grabs the sock monkey one. Ally wraps it in a hug then announces proudly "I'm going to name you Sir Marvin Domo!" She lifts Sir Marvin domo up and kisses his head.

Stupid Sir Marvin domo. I'm watching you. I glared at the stuffed toy making sure he didn't try anything on MY ALLY! Although I have to say I love his name.

* * *

What do you think? I would love to hear from you guys! And Yay this is chapter 10! Also I shall be introducing the sub plot next chapter so look forward to that!

FAVORITES:

FAVORTIE STORY AT THE MOMENT: Something about Texas by xXDemiFanForeverXx

FAVORITE ONE SHOT AT THE MOMENT:Lemon and Spearmint by hiddles

FAVORITE ARTIST/SONG AT THE MOMENT: Maroon 5 One More Night cover by Madilyn Bailey

Well thats it for now

-Readette

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin and Ally characters


	11. Had a feeling you would

"We are made happy when reason can discover no occasion for it. The memory of some past moments is more persuasive than the experience of present ones. There have been visions of such breadth and brightness that these motes were invisible in their light."-Henry David Thoreau

Rule 55: keep to your self.

Austin's P.O.V

I walked Ally home while she cuddled with Marvin. Stupid Marvin. The thing couldn't even talk and it was getting more attention then me! I swear the thing is mocking me! In almost every position Ally hugged him in his face was watching me and Sally. Yes I named my Domo Sally. I had my arm around Ally while Ally steered us in the digestion of her house. Ally said that her house was close but my legs beg to differ. We finally reached a giant gated community with a giant sigh that read 'DAWSON ESTATE'. I laughed out loud at the whole irony until I saw Ally look at me freaked out. "It's funny because your names Dawson and you live in a community called Dawson Estate." I explained.

She smiled at me amused. "Austin this isn't my community it's my house."

"Wait,all of this? Dude the fence started like 12 blocks ago!"

"Don't you remember who my father is?" She says through her tightly clenched jaw. Her grip tightened on Marvin. "Ally I think your killing Marvin..."

But she wasn't there anymore. It like she was there physically but not mentally. Her eyes glossed over and she was distant. I removed my hand from around her shoulder and stood in front of her. She still hasn't moved. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. Nothing.

"Ally-cat?" I winced waiting for her to kick me. She didn't. "Ally I really like you." Nothing.

"Ally I really really like you." Nothing "Ally I think I love you." I blurted out. Nothing.

Then I pulled her into a hug. Then finally she moved. She hugged me tighter her breathing was heavier. I felt my shoulder getting wet. "Ally its okay. I'm here it's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I wont let it." Ally still sobbed into my chest heaving trying to stop the crying. I felt so useless I couldn't stop whatever was hurting her. "Tell me what to do Ally I wanna help you." I whispered to her

. "Don'... g-go...please." She finally chokes out.

How could she think that? I can't leave her she's mine! I just have to get rid of Marvin... I kissed her forehead. "How many times do I have to say this to you? I will never leave you Dawson no matter what. Even if it kills me." She finally lets go and stares at the ground. Finally quietly I can barely hear it. "Sorry." "It's okay let's just get you inside." I put my hand to my neck and rubbed it.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Ally?"

"Never call me Ally-Cat."

* * *

The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."-unknown

Rule 40: Welcome all the new invisible then disappear

Ally's P.O.V

Austin refused to let me walk home alone no matter how many times I lied and said that it wasn't far. We walked down the street as I laughed at Austin who dragged his feet tired already.

"Your so lazy!"

"Well you lied woman! What happened to 'Oh no it fine! It's not that far!' He mimicked my voice making it sound high pitched. I frowned I don't sound like that do I? He walked along the empty streets tugging me along. Why did it annoy me so much? I never cared what others thought of me. Even more so Austin Moon.

Then again I never kissed him before and felt jittery well he never hugged me and made me light headed before. I hugged Marvin Domo a little bit while I contemplated the whole thing. I squeezed his soft furry body with one hand and with the other I tugged on his little sock monkey ears. Was it because I liked him? Or was it because I was in shock and full of adrenaline over being kissed? I racked my brain thinking of an answer.

Was I being shallow? Did I like him because of his blonde hair, tallness, and well you have to admit he is fit? Or was it because I liked his adorable, childish ,admirable, and at times noble personality? Okay so maybe the looks were just a small plus. I looked up at the cause of all my troubles to find that he was already looking down staring daggers at Marvin. A small adorable pout had formed on his face. His soft blonde hair covered his angry brown eyes. Okay never mind maybe the looks were a major plus.

I reached up to grab his hand that was squeezing the life out of Sally Domo when I realized that I was home. I turned my body but not fully so I wouldn't get out of Austin's grip on me. I opened my mouth to invite him inside before he scared the bejesus out of me by laughing out loud. Did this boy enjoy making me say bejesus?! I stared at him maybe he hit his head.

"It's funny because your names Dawson and you live in a community called Dawson Estate." He explained. I smiled at him amused. Could he be any cuter?

"Austin this isn't my community it's my house." I said trying to conceal my laughter.

"Wait,all of this? Dude the fence started like 12 blocks ago!"

"Don't you remember who my father is?" I clenched Marvin tighter and gritted my teeth.

"Ally I think your killing Marvin..." I heard Austin say but he wasn't there anymore, I was four again. Flashback: "Daddy,daddy! Wanna play with me?" "Not now Laura. I'm busy with work." He said to me. My butler Jackson then looked to him angrily. "Her name is Allyssa sir." Flashback over.

"Ally-cat?" Austin called to me but I can't see him.

Flashback. "Daddy?" I said softly. I heard the door open to my bedroom. Jackson sighed. "No Ally-cat I'm not your daddy. He's on a business trip." He says carefully. "Oh. Okay." Flashback over.

"Ally I really like you." His voice was distant. I can't find him. Where is he?

Flashback "But I don't wanna leave Justin! Hes my best friend!"

"Laura your leaving and that's final!" My father sternly says.

"I hate you! I wish you weren't my father!" I scream at him. He then lifts his hand and smacks me. I ran up the spiral stairs to my playroom.

Before I reached the door I shout out"And my names not Laura!" to him. Flashback over.

"Ally I really really like you." I wanna run to Austin and hug him tell him not to worry but I can't. I'm 13 now.

Flashback

"Jackson can I...can I call you dad?" I say carefully after 12 years I finally worked up the courage to ask. We were in our large chrome state of the art kitchen.

Jackson smiles at me over the newspaper. "Of course sweetie. How was school?" Flashback over:

"Ally I think I love you." Austin said quickly. My vision blurred and I let Marvin fall to the floor. I couldn't see him anymore. My blonde haired boy I couldn't find him. I felt him suddenly he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tighter afraid to let go. My breathing got heavier as I tried to stop crying.

"Ally its okay. I'm here it's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I wont let it." I cried harder how could he promise me this? He can't be Robin swooping in to save me every day. Darn it I knew I was gonna make that analogy soon! "Tell me what to do Ally I wanna help you." Austin say quietly to me.

"Don't,..don't... g-go...please." How could I ask him that? One date and I was telling him to stay with me. He kissed my forehead.

"How many times do I have to say this to you? I will never leave you Dawson no matter what. Even if it kills me." I looked down at the floor I couldn't look up at him. How could he know that the promise could be one day fulfilled.

"Sorry." I finally say to him. Breaking the silence.

"It's okay let's just get you inside." Then he does that cute little nervous habit of his. You know where he rubs the back of his neck.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Ally?" He responds.

"Never call me Ally-Cat." I smirked at his bright red face.

"You...Uh...heard that?" Austin says nervously. I smiled at him. His eyes glued themselves to his red and silver high tops. I picked up Marvin and grabbed Austin's hand. "Let's go inside." He looked up at me pink still tinting his face,then smiled. He leaned down till he was a tiptoe away from me. I smiled then slowly let my feet of the ground. I was midway there when Austin groaned and grabbed my shoulders to lift me faster.

"Impatient are we?" I giggled at his rushing.

"Tease." He accused me. I leaned up and grabbed his neck bringing him closer to me. I leaned in close to his mouth that was breathing rapidly.

"Ally do you and your um friend want to come in?"

"Sh!t." I muttered quietly. I pressed the button to the intercom and said "Aren't you a little old to eavesdrop?"

"Never dear. Now how about some milk and cookies?" I was about to tell him no when Austin interrupted me.

"I would love to." He exclaims.

"Austin what are-"

"Excellent young man! Please just step back so I can open the gate." Then a mechanical whirring was heard. The the giant black iron fence slowly opened to reveal a large dark green yard,a spiral long drive way,apple tree grove,a large bright blue pool,and finally the house. Yeah I know my um father always tries to outdo himself.

"Whoa." I heard Austin gasp.

"Yes. Yes it is quite impressive." There was Jackson looking spiffy as ever.

"Austin met Jackson Aguair. Dad meet Austin Moon." I introduced them very reluctantly.

"Dad? But I thought...you know what never mind. I'm probably not gonna get an answer anyway."

"You learn quickly." I noted.

"Nice Domos by the way." Jackson said Austin grinned at Jackson.

"I like you already." He says.

Jackson turns to me and says happily "Ally I approve of him."

"Had a feeling you would." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Soo what do you think? Was it to dramatic? I feel like I just wrote a soap opera, which I don't like watching unless there in Spanish Anyway I am sorry about not updating yesterday I fell asleep earlier cause I was really lazy. So I tried to make this one extra special by introducing Jackson a little earlier then planned. Do you guys want a description of him in the next chapter? I hate it when writers put what the character are like and look like before the story in a chapter. And then when they write like the characters eyes like change color depending on their mood! Like seriously?! I usually hate adding extra characters because then I might make the characters more cool and awesome then the real characters causing them to pale in comparison. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to Mandymay123 for not offering me drugs! Disclaimer: I do not own the Austin & Ally characters.


	12. Cheesy Scene from Twilight

How to Be a Well Known. For Dummies. The second installment of The Rules to Being Invisible

"Music is the harmonious voice of creation; an echo of the invisible world."

Giuseppe Mazzini quotes (Italian propagandist and revolutionary, Founder of the secret revolutionary society Young Italy (1832). 1805-1872)

Ally POV

BEEEEP!

"Who the hell is th-. I should have guessed." I say to my self. It's seven am time for school. The entire sky was a coal black like it was night. The streets were empty except for the garbage man and of course Austin Moon laying his hand on the horn of his car.

Idiot. I smiled at my idiot who grinned stupidly from the driver seat of his Jeep(1). A typical well known car.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled down at him from my third story window.

"I'm recreating a cheesy scene from twilight(2)." He yells back up at me. "Now hurry up before I go up and drag you out."

"You do realize that you just yelled out that you've watched twilight(2)?"I ask him. He groans.

"Are you always this difficult in the morning?"He yells again. Are his lungs not tired yet?

"Yes! Now Stop yelling and get to school!" A deep voice yells.

"Sorry Jackson!" We both yell at the same time.

"I'll be right down." I say to Austin

I run to my closet and grab my floral dress to change in the bathroom. I sighed there was no time to curl my hair with my straightener. So I did my routine minus my hair prep and grabbed an elastic for my hair. Then Went flying down the staircase past the kitchen grabbing a granola bar to eat on my way.

"Took you long enough." Austin says to me smirking.

"Shut up." I say quickly while I swallow my granola bar whole, choking a bit. I should have brought –

"Coffee? " Austin held up a paper cup with the words sol supermarket(3) a well known store in Miami.

"Thanks." I grabbed the cup and chugged in down burning my throat slightly. "So why did you suddenly decide to pick me up?" I asked cautiously. He frown slightly then I quickly say "Not that I don't appreciate you doing it." The frown didn't fade in fact it look a bit guilty.

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good what's up?" He moves one of his hand off the steering wheel and holds mine. Dear God we are going to die if he doesn't put both hands on the wheel! I swear, he drives like a maniac. Swerving into lanes and going at high speeds. Who the hell gave him his license? They seriously endangered the roads of Miami.

"Okay I know your used to being invisible and all. It's just well if you date me you can't be invisible if your dating me. I mean people need to see you." He monologues for me.

I turn to see Austin bracing himself waiting for me to explode.

"Why?" I ask as calmly as I can. I was sure he could tell I wasn't by the way my fist were shaking violently.

"It's just you have a tendency to scare people if they see you..."

"Faith is an invisible and invincible magnet, and attracts to itself whatever it fervently desires and calmly and persistently expects."

Ralph Waldo Trine quotes

* * *

Ally's POV

I sat silently barely grasping the concept of what Austin was telling me. I couldn't fit in. What about my rules for invisibility? What about my invisibles? I couldn't become friends with people who hated me. Well minus Austin but I don't think he counts. I stared down at the floor of Austin's car. It was filled with old homework assignments, leaking pens ,and old Starbucks cups.

"Ally?" He says cautiously.

"Yeah?" I whispered quietly.

"Remember when we were in kindergarten and you fell into the school fountain? You were wearing a really pretty yellow dress."

That's what he says to make me feel better? Really? I nodded signaling him to continue. He clears his throat a little bit, causing me to look up at his face in time to catch a pink blush on his cheeks.

"And then you started crying because that jerk Ricky Palmer told you there were sharks in the fountain. So the teacher ran over and picked you up out of the fountain to dry you off but you wouldn't stop crying. She had us color while you were drying and you just sat in the corner of our square table sniffling and coloring that big clown picture. You broke your favorite red crayon and looked like you were about to burst into tears so let you borrow my red crayon because I didn't want to see you cry. Then you umm you hugged me and kissed my cheek saying thank you and that you owe me. I followed you everywhere that day like a little puppy teasing you."

I looked at him in awe and then smirked "You want to use that favor now, don't you?" Backhanded sweetness? I must be rubbing off on him. He nodded shyly not looking away from the road.

"Fine."

"You will? Awesome!" He turned to look at me.

I am going to die someone tell Jackson I love him, I never even got have children or see a wedding day! Well I haven't got a car ether but the point is He is going to be the end of me.

"Eyes on the road!" I yell as the car swerves a little.

"Oh right." Austin chuckles. "You act like I'm going to drive off a cliff and kill us."

"No I act like I'm going to have a hard attack because of your driving because I probably will!" I yell at him. He then takes one hand off the wheel and puts it on his heart.

"You wound me Ally, deeply." He feigned hurt.

"Ha-ha. Anyways I don't think I can pull it off. Fitting in I mean."

"Don't worry I'll teach you!" Austin grins cheekily. " It would be like if you pick up a guide book for dummies!"

I stopped all my thoughts then glared at him. Silently waiting for him to expand on it. Nothing, he just stares at me with a goofy smile.

"Did you just call me a dummy?" I tried to stay calm or else it wouldn't be Austin's driving that killed him.

"A cute dummy though!" He tries to cover up. He failed.

"So you did call me a dummy!"

* * *

Austin has walked into The Trap! DUN DUN DUN! So I have decided to put writers notes in my profile instead of on here. My absence has been explained in it as well.

(1). I do not own the brand Jeep or have anything to do with it.

(2).I dont own Twilight other then the books.

(3). Sol supermarket is not real only a figment of my imagination along with my _Chartreuse _colored Unicorn.

I donot own the Austin and Ally characters.

Later,

Readette


	13. Tomato heads & Traitors

How to Fit In. For Dummies.

Austin&Ally third installment series

Part 13

Austin's POV

We finally reached the school with Ally still silently fuming. Okay so maybe calling her a dummy wasn't one of my finest moments.

"Where are you going? Back entrance is the other way." Ally finally said breaking the silent treatment she was giving me. Seriously? Ally goes through the back entrance?

"If your going to fit in Rule 1:You have to use the main entrance where everyone can see you." I stated finally I get to teach her something she doesn't know. She glares at me. "What?" I finally ask.

"Nothing. Any other rules I should know about?" Ally rolls her eyes as she said this.

"Rule:2 Be friendly!"

"What I'm friendly!" She screeches a little. I snorted was Ally joking? I looked around the parking lot looking for my friends,

"No offense but you kinda sarcastic and intimidating."

"Take that back or I will kick you!" she pauses "I see what you mean." I laughed at her face of disappointment.

"Don't worry it just makes you more adorable." I assured her. "Well to me at least. Oh hey there's Dez! Yo Dez!"

The tall wacky Ginger turns around and looks around for me till he spots the jeep.

"Hey Austin! Dude parking space over here!" He points to the one near his car a small rusting old bug. I quickly maneuvered my way to the space.

"Remember Rules 1&2." I quickly told Ally as I got out of my car.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She says boredly. I got out the car and quickly ran to Ally's side of the car and opened the door for her taking her by surprise.

"Thanks." She smiles a really big happy smile.

"Why your very welcome." I say leaning in to her. She leans in and were so close till we hear Trish squeal and people in the parking lot gasp.

"Oh my gosh I knew you guys were gonna make out I just didn't know so soon!" Trish exclaims.

"I know your excited but you didn't have to squeal so loudly." Ally whines. I elbow her softly. Did she already forget the rules?

"That wasn't me that was Dez."

I turn to look at Dez in wonder and well a little scared.

"What I've been waiting for Aussly to happen for forever!" He squeals once again.

"Dude you goanna make my ears bleed! And Aussly?" I yell and ask. Then Ally elbows me in the stomach but a lot harder. I looked down at her to see she was smirking.

"Duh! Austin & Ally combined!" Dez says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

"Soooo what's it like kissing Austin?"

"Where did he take you for your first date?" One girl yells.

"He is mine you bitch!" One girl with purple hair, piercings, and tattoos screeched at Ally.

"Have you guys been secretly dating this entire time?" Another girl interrogates.

Oh how desperately I wanted to shout 'Shut the f*** up!' but I smiled as much as possible and answered honestly. The desperate herd of girls followed me all the way to an intersection between the halls. I stopped and so did the herd I turned and the shushed themselves like in Forest Gump when he decides to stop running.

"Guys is it okay if I go to my locker...by myself?" They nodded and scattered off in different directions. I sighed and walked down the hall that started it all. Hard to believe that the hall covered in cheesy posters that's said stupid stuff like 'Aim for the moon! Even if you miss you'll land among the stars!' and 'Reading is like a really long text message.' is the hall that I dreaded to go through. I walked straight to my locker and sighed as I saw in what looked like sharpie written was 'Traitor!' and other nasty things all in different handwriting.

"Wow I thought invisibles were supposed to band together?" A smooth voice startled me. Cassidy.

"They think I left just because I found a way in, I'm goanna be a jerk to them to." I explain to her quietly not wanting others to hear.

"You just can't win can you?" Huh? When she noticed the confused look I was giving her she gives me an explanation. "If you run with the well knows the invisibles hate you, if you run with the invisibles the well knows hate you."

"It's not about winning or losing the game it's surviving it until you can get a one way ticket from nowhere to somewhere." I answered her honestly. Like I've had to do all day. Her mouth suddenly forms into a small smile and she giggles no, not snort she is to perfect for that.

"I always had a feeling you two would end up together just because of how much time he spent on you. His plans always involved you like he needed you. Now you both have the same plan. Escape." And with that the oracle Cassidy turns and stalks away.

"Well okay…crazy" I murmur to myself. I turn and wipe off some of the disgusting things and turn to open my locker and immediately step to the side. Rotten Milk explodes out of my locker and spews into the hall.

Typical. As always.

I reach in and grab books slam the door and run into the hall bumping into someone in the process.

"Whoa there where you going speed racer?" Dez ask me.

"Advanced placement English with ." I answer and try to go around him. He holds his grip on me though.

"Walk with me?"

"You have Mr. Preagel?" I ask in disbelif. taught AP English for seniors ,we were sophomores.

His face glows and he nods.

"Please don't tell anyone?" He pleads with me soon Dez's face started to match his own hair. It was my turn to nod. The entire time we talked on our walk out to the portables and I found out that Dez was actually smart and is supposed to graduate like me by the end of the year.

"You don't want to graduate early? Why?"

"If my friends knew well I would never hear the end of it so I act like an airhead to hide it and it works." Dez says to me.

I tell him about my scholarship to a school in New York and he tells me about some of the scholarships he applied to for film and production schools. When we reach the class we stop talking and wait for one to go in and the other to go in later so Dez could hide the class and so I could be seen. I walk in to class with my head held high and sat in the front near the jocks and the giggly cheerleaders.

"Hey Al!" A senior girl with bouncy brown curls named Christina smiles at me. Okay Ally smile this wont kill you...maybe. I pause and turn to look her way, and give her a megawatt smile.

"Hey Chris!" I mimic her bubbly attitude. She smiles even bigger which I didn't even know was possible.

"Oh my gosh thats such a cool nickname! I cant believe no ones called me that before!" Did this girl use exclamation mark at the end of every sentence. Im gonna have a migraine by the end of class.

"Ms. Lagoon!" Mr. Preagel barks at us. "Anything you would like to share with the rest of the class? Huh!" He yells. Since when was he a douche?

"Well I um..." Christina trails off trying not to cry. I had to help her even if her kind has never been particularly nice to me. I wasn't about to sink to her level. Even with my good intentions I was still suprised to find myself saying something in this class other than "can I use the bathroom?". Later after asking Dez what happened since it was fuzzy he told me I apparently "Layed it down for Mr. Pregnant Bagel" whatever that meant. I felt somthing hit he back off my head while i was in class. It was a note from Dez. I recognized his crazy handwriting from the time he and Austin did graffiti on my locker.

"Rule 3: Be Noticeable in a good way.

This ultimately sucks.

* * *

Rule 4: Don't worry be happy.

Austin's POV

I worried about Ally the entire day. I heard about what happened with her locker. Everyone was talking about in English while Ms. Gibson (like the guitar but not as cool) sat at her desk trying to find her coke bottle glasses, and failing at it might I add. When suddenly I hear a low dull vibration.

Ally : I'm so bored! Entertain me!

I finished all of my work

I smiled and excused myself from a mind numbing conversation with a girl that dyed her hair making her look like a tomato. She was trying to convince me to see a movie with her Saturday. Tamara the tomato pouted.

"But Austy we need to think of what movie were goanna see!" She wines.

I sigh I already told her I couldn't but it went in one ear and out the other.

"I can't I um I have a girlfriend!" I yell triumphantly. Fire truck head's face then proceeds to turn a violent ketchup shade.

I quickly turned around before it could get any worse the proceeded to text Ally.

Me: Ooo I know. Knock knock!

I hit send and waited for my phone to vibrate. Not a minute to soon I hear the unmistakable sound of my phone.

Ally: Knock knock jokes really?

Me: Just answer the damn door!

Ally: Why can't you get it?

Me: because I knocked?

Ally: Well then come in since I know it's you.

Me: Smart Ass…

At Ally's next text message my breathing halted abruptly.

Did I really? I've know her for what 3 months and barely asked her out Friday. I mean she always brought out the awkward happy side of me. When we argued over random things my heart pumps faster and a smile ,a real one, forms on my face. Ally-cat made me feel like I just finished mastering a new song on my guitar, content, like everything is worth it. When her hair cast a shadow over her face when she finished with a new song my breath for some reason always hitched. Austin & Ally study sessions were the worst I was being tortured watching her chew her lip and studying her warm up sheet. I wasn't able to do anything about it then. Now I hope I can turn study sessions into a different type of session...

Yeah I definitely did. My phone vibrated once more.

Sent 10 minutes ago

Ally: you love me anyway

1 minute ago

Ally: Hello?

Sent 1 second ago

Ally: Why did a senior girl just ask me if I was your girlfriend? What did you do!?

* * *

All Writers notes are on my profile.


End file.
